


A Dream and A Tradition

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, failed story, male reader - Freeform, reader insert hentai, sinnoh sure has some weird traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Upon defeating the Sinnoh region Champion Cynthia, she informs you of a very... interesting tradition in the Sinnoh League.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Dream and A Tradition

You felt a bead of seat roll down your brow as you saw the last of the champion's Pokemon collapse. You couldn't believe it, you actually managed to beat Cynthia, the Sinnoh Region Champion, and now all of your dreams were finally going to come true. You looked back at your opponent, and noticed that rather than looking disappointed or upset, there was a devious smile forming across her face. 

“So, you actually managed to beat me, you've done admirably to get this far but there's still one last thing you need to do before you can claim that title,” She said.

“What is it?” you asked excitedly.

“Well you see, there's a tradition here in Sinnoh, that a defeated champion is allowed to make one last request before passing on the title, would you be willing to hear mine?” 

“Of course!” 

“Well then, follow me and I'll tell you,” she said in a strangely seductive tone.

You heeded her words and followed her into a small room besides the battle arena. The room looked awfully similar to the room in a Love Hotel and featured a single large, round bed in the center. Cynthia motioned for you to sit down on the bed, which you did somewhat nervously. 

The former Champion shut the door before she spoke, “The request I have is probably the most common request a champion can make, it's so common in fact, that they built this room just to accommodate it.” 

“Wh-what is it?” 

“This,” Cynthia said before leaning over you and kissing you passionately before releasing. “So, would you please make love with me?” 

“Absolutely!” you blurted out without a moments hesitation. 

The tall blonde woman chuckled before continuing, “I'm glad to hear it.” She then leaned over and locked lips with you once again while reaching down with her hand to loosen your pants. 

When she finally managed to undo your belt and pull down your underwear, you felt your now very rigid member immediately spring freely into the air. 

Cynthia took note of this and broke from the kiss, “Oh, I see your excited. Good, so am I!” 

She then crouched down onto the floor and began running her tongue along your manhood before fully taking your length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, sliding her tongue across your head as she did so. Each movement felt better than the last, and you couldn't help but groan in satisfaction. She took not of this, and slowly moved her lips up your shaft before finally letting go. 

“I hope you're not about to hit your limit yet, you still haven't made me feel good yet,” She said, a sly smile forming across her face, as she stripped off her clothes in front of you. Her body was perfectly sculpted like a goddess, with wide hips and a generous chest to match. 

“You- you're gorgeous,” you blurted out again without thinking. 

Cynthia blushed slightly before continuing, “Never mind that, get that shirt off and let me have some fun!” 

As soon as you removed the last of your clothes, she leaned you onto your back before immediately climbing on top of you and giving you another warm kiss. You explored each others mouths with your tongues before she broke with you and shot you another devilish smile. She then got up again and planted herself onto your manhood, allowing you to enter her slowly enough that you could feel every inch of her slick warmth. Once you were all the way in, she gave it a second before she began to start moving her hips in a powerful grinding motion, immediately causing you to become enveloped in pleasure. 

She was clearly feeling it too, as the look on her face slowly changed from one of devilish intent, to a look of pure ecstasy, as she began to let out a series of soft moans while increasing the pace of her thrusts while also adding a bit of vertical motion to the mix. Soon, she was practically bouncing on top of you, with her large breasts bouncing up and down in sych with the rest of her movements. The once soft moans had become considerably louder as well, and soon, you couldn't help but start groaning along with her. 

After some time, you felt yourself getting close to your peak and said, “Cynthia, I... I'm close!” 

“I am too, let it all out inside of me! I want to feel it flowing through me!” She responded. 

Soon, you reached the point of no return, and you heard Cynthia scream with delight as you released your warm seed deep inside of her. She leaned down and gave you another deep kiss as you felt the last of your juices flow into her. She then released and laid down on her back beside you.

“Wow, that was even better than I was hoping for,” She said, trying to catch your breath. 

“I know, I never expected this to be the end of my Pokemon Journey,” you replied.

“The end? I think you're mistaken, just because your the champion, doesn't mean this is the end. You've got to face challengers now, and you know what, I might come back here soon looking for a rematch, maybe then you can ask a favor of me.” 

“Honestly, if that happens, I might lose on purpose,” you replied slyly.

Cynthia chuckled again, “I think I'd lose to you on purpose again too, this feeling way outranks any disappointment from a loss.”

The two of you laughed before kissing again and drifting off to sleep beside each other. It seems you were right to put your faith in this Pokemon journey, after all, it just made more than one of your dreams come true.


End file.
